Desert Walk
by Superinsane-in-the-Mainframe
Summary: Happens after Shop Like an Egyptian I have finally updated sorry for the long waiting time
1. Sand Sand And More Sand

OMG!!!! I have become what I fear the most on ... a very slow updater o.O *girlish scream*  
Well its been a looooooong time holy moley nearly 6 years X.X  
I been updated the old chapter from all those hideous writting errors, how you guys have even been able to read it is beyond my believes :P  
But its been nearly 6 years and my writing and not the least my grammatical skills have improved, hopefully it will be better to read now :D  
I am really happy that you guys feel that reading this story is like watching an episode. That's my whole point of writing fan fiction ;) that and practice my English. I also love to write because my own mind get totally tuned into universe and its like a tv running in my head :D  
I want to thank you all your faithful and loyal readers out there and I truly apologize for the looooooooong waiting time. I hope the fixed and new added text can be a bandage on the wound. I am focused on finishing this story and finishing I shall and its gonna be this year not in 2016 ;)  
I will delete this note when I update a new chapter just thought you should know I have updated the story ;)  
Well enough blah blah and more GO TIME !!

* * *

**Desert Walk  
**

The three time squad members walked away from the great pyramid.

" Finally Cleopatra is acting like a queen instead of a spoiled selfish girl " Otto concluded, happy about the mission finally was over.

" I guess so " Tuddrussel sighed.

" Great nose though " Larry added.

" Hey what ya guys say we go for a drink before leaving its damn hot out here in sun " Tuddrussel said sweating like an over packed mule.

" Now you mention it, it is rather hot " Otto said and waving his hand to get some cold air.

" I guess one drink wouldn't hurt even though I do not care since I am a robot and we do not have the same need for fluid as you humans do " Larry commented and together with Tuddrussel and Otto entered a white tent which had a sign  
on top of it saying; " Faltutututa's crazy water bar ".

A relaxing coldness engulfed Tuddrussel and Otto as they entered.

Larry didn't felt a thing ( he is a robot remember :P)

The tent was crowded with skinny and undernourished men who were only wearing linen loinclothing.

They were all sitting around on the sandy ground and drinking water from a clayed cup.

A small wooden bar desk was placed in the left corner of the tent, behind it stood a sun burnt guy wearing a white rope, he was cleaning a clay cup when he noticed Larry, Otto and Tuddrussel and greeted; " Hey there I am your host Faltutututa but just call me Faltu, so what it be? No let me guess.. Three cups of water ey ".

" Actually no mister weisenheimer it will only be two cups of water, I don't consume drink water " Larry corrected him.

" Suit yourself dead pal " Faltu shrugged and gave Tuddrussel and Otto each a cup of water, which they gladly accepted.

" What a ... eh... charming place you got here mister Faltu " Larry said referring to all the dirty smelly men hanging around on the floor, only a few of them were standing.

" Yea all the slaves comes here to get water " Faltu answered.

" Yeah that no good queen makes us work all night and day " complained a slave while waving his knuckle in frustration.

" Hey there is nothing wrong with that lady take it back you big slug " Tuddrussel growled slightly and finished his cup of water.

" What ya call me " the slave raised himself angrily from the ground.

" Perhaps it is time for us to leave now guys " Otto said slightly nervous while pulling in Tuddrussel and tried to make him avoid any trouble, but too late; " You heard me ya slug ugly.. eh.. slug " Tuddrussel half shouted and pushed Otto aside to prepared himself for a fight.

" Now now there is no need for brutal force here " Larry began but was hit in the head with a rock.

" LARRY " Otto cried and rushed over to the knocked down robot's side and helped him get up.  
" Now ya going down pal no one else besides me get to throw rock at that robot " Tuddrussel shouted so angrily that the veins in his neck became visible and tackled the slave.

" Oh my oh my what happened? " Larry said while feeling for a possible dent on his head only to find the rock was still stuck in his head.

" Larry are you alright? " Otto asked.

" Yeah never felt better considering a huge rock just collided with my head " Larry said while trying to pull the rock free from his metal made head.

A large amount of slaves began to gather around Tuddrussel and the slave's battle and some even participated.

Tuddrussel may be dumb but he knew when he was outnumbered and when to make a retreat, it was all part of the basic time squad training know how.

He ran towards Otto and Larry and picked them up; " Okay let's go guys " he said while heading for the tent exit which seemed awfully far away, considering the tent wasn't very big. While running a rain of stones poured down on them, stones which were thrown from the angry slaves.  
Luckily none of the stones was very big and Tuddrussel seemed to be able to avoid most of them.  
When he had run for a mile or two the mop seemed to had lost interest. When he was sure it was safe he stopped and sat Otto and Larry down.

" You violent beast " Larry began.

" Hey I save ya didn't I " Tuddrussel said in his defense.

" If it wasn't for you we wouldn't had been in that situation you mindless monkey " Larry sneered.

Hey it wasn't my fault he insulted the queen ".

" Hey hey can't you guys save that discussion till later, it's really hot here let's just go back to the space station already " Otto reasoned and removed a bit of sweat from his brows with the back of his hand.

" Oh yes sorry Otto you are right " Larry agreed and began typing in the coordinates on his wrist computer, he then pressed the activating button but instead of a big "zap", nothing happened. They stood there for a minute or two before Tuddrussel broke the silence: " What's taking so long robot ".

" It seems like one of the rocks must have damage my time traveling system " Larry answered and glared angrily at Tuddrussel.

" Will it say we are stuck here " Otto asked terrified.

" I am afraid so thanks to mister Democrat here's socialist methods " Larry said sarcastic referring to Tuddrussel.

" Yeah yeah just blame the guy with the muscles" Tuddrussel said.

" If you had as much muscle mass as you have brain then you would be a wandering stick" Larry said poisonous and laughed derisively.

" WHY YOU LITTLE... " Tuddrussel yelled preparing to strangle Larry but was stopped by Otto; " Come on stop it guys we gotta call for help or something "

Larry tried his call-for-assistance unit but it had as much success as the traveling system.

" That's just perfect " Tuddrussel moaned.

" How long will it take to fix Larry? " Otto asked.

Larry made a body scan of him self.

" At least something is still working.. I am afraid my call-for-assistance unit is beyond repair, but there is chance of fixing the traveling system however I am afraid it will take me around 48 hours 14 minutes and 40 seconds going 39 from now on to do so " Larry reported.

" So what we gonna do now? " Tuddrussel asked.

" I think it will be best if we start looking for some shadow and water " Otto said.

The two other members nodded in agreement and they began their search by walking over to the sandy hill only to be greeted by a endless sight of fine yellowish sand.

They all moaned at the sight and started the search for shadow and possibly some water.

After a while of sand, sand and even more sand they finally managed to find a sandy cliff which provided perfect shadow.

They all sat down for a moment until Larry got up.

" Otto you stay here me and Tuddrussel will try to find some san.. I mean water " Larry said and pulled Tuddrussel off the sand.

" Aww do we have to I rather wanna sit here and relax for a bit " Tudrussel whined but suddenly found himself thirsty and went with Larry, leaving Otto alone at the shadowy cliff.

" Great stuck in a desert with no water or food " Otto sighed and laid his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt a pinch on his upper arm and got up to check what it was there had pinched him, however there was nothing there.

He thought it might had been a fatamorgana but then again he had never heard of any fatamorganas there pinches you.

He shrugged his shoulders. All of the sudden he felt very sleepy, and laid down to catch some sleep.

He hadn't slept that much these last couple of weeks where Larry and Tuddrussel constantly had been running after Cleopatra, he was just glad that it was all over with he thought before he fell asleep.

**_Meanwhile somewhere in the desert_**

" Are we there yet... are we there yet... are we there yet? " Tuddrussel continuously moaned.

" For the 104th time I DON'T KNOW.. I don't even know where we going " said Larry frustrated.

" Well you are a robot use a scanning thingy or something " Tuddrussel demanded.

" It is not as easy as you make it sound, but I give my terrain scanning unit a try and hopefully it is not damage too " Larry said emphasis the word unit, while giving Tuddrussel the-you-know-what-I-am-talking-about-you-big-baboon look.

Before he typed something into his computer that made a fine laser net appear out of his chest which scanned the whole area,

After 2 minutes he pointed in a direction and said; " This way ".

" Why didn't ya just do that like 2 hours ago it would had save us a lot of walking time " Tuddrussel complained.

" I am robot not a mind reader now this way if you may " Larry said and led the way.

They walked for 10 minutes when suddenly Tuddrussel stopped.

" Water I found water " Tuddrussel yelled excited pointing out toward an empty spot.

" Where? my terrain searcher unit indicates there is no sign of water around for another 1 mile or two it's probably just a fatamorgana " Larry explained.

" A what now? " Tuddrussel asked puzzled.

" An air reflection which make you in this case think you are seeing a water hole even though there is nothing there " Larry answered.

" I don't care I am thirsty " Tuddrussel said already on his way to the spot, he thought was a water hole,

He jumped and landed right in the middle of sand and even more sand.

" Eww.. This water taste sandy " Tuddrussel complained with his mouth full of rough sand.

" Told you so, but would you listen.. Nooo never listen to the robot " Larry threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

Then they walked another two miles, when suddenly another water hole and this time palms too appeared.

" And this time it aren't that sandy water? " Tuddrussel questioned.

Larry typed something on his computer and replied; " Nope the terrain searcher unit says there is a 98% chance of it not being a mirage.

" Whats with the last 2%? " Tuddrussel asked.

" Oh it's just miscalculations all machines does that to create a little drama " Larry explained.

" Good enough for me " Tuddrussel said and ran with all his might towards the small water hole and made a big splash.

" Humans " Larry sighed bitterly and shook his head before he walking up to the water hole.

" So how we gonna get this water transported back to Otto? " Tuddrussel asked while swimming around on his back while spraying water out of his mouth like a water foundation.

" We just take the whole water hole, wrap it around our backs and take it back " Larry said sarcastic.

" Good idea " Tuddrussel said.

" Sarcasm is a town in Russia for you isn't it.. of course we can't do that, it is impossible you big moron " Larry groaned.

" So what do you suggest miss sissy pants " Tuddrussel asked and jumped up from the water hole.

" First of all I don't wear pants I am a robot second you are lucky I got some bottles in my surviving unit " Larry replied and typed once again on his computer this time a large amount of bottles appeared in the sky right over Tuddrussel's head.

Larry typed again and released the pile which left Tuddrussel buried in bottles.

Tuddrussel pulled his head free of the bottle and claimed; " You did that on purpose didn't ya ".

"Oh whatever would give you that silly idea " Larry smirked and laugh to himself then began filling water in the bottles.

After awhile all the bottles were filled to the edge with fresh water.

Larry made a big cloth bag appear.

" I must say it's useful to have ya on the team metal man " Tuddrussel patted Larry so hard on the back that he nearly tipped over.

" Well you are not the stupidest thing to be working with either " Larry had to admit and assisted Tuddrussel filling the bag with water bottles.

" Maybe we should get some wood to a bonfire, according to my information unit it gets below zero when it gets dark around here " Larry informed and made another bag and also an axe appeared.

" You may have point there point dexter " Tuddrussel said and took the axe and began chopping.

" You know I been thinking.. " Tuddrussel said while chopping.

Larry raised a metallic brow; " That's a first ".

" Maybe we outta thank Otto, I mean he kind of save the past while we kind of ruined it " Tuddrussel chopped some more.

" You are right.. _surprisingly enough _(murmuring to himself)_, _what you say we buy him another one of those history action figure he always likes to play with as an token for our appreciation " Larry answered.

" We do what now? " Tuddrussel asked confused. " So much for the sudden boost of intelligence " Larry sighed.

20 chopping minutes later they had everything they required, so they were heading back to the sandy cliff where they had left Otto earlier. The way back seemed to be going a lot faster after Tuddrussel had gotten some water and was already 20 feet ahead of Larry, who was busy puzzling with the broken time traveling unit.

When they arrived at the cliff they saw a hoard of vultures there had gathered around something. Which had to be Otto, Tuddrussel thought.

Dropping the two bags with supplies Tuddrussel ran over to the vultures to shu them away; " Shu shu shu you stupid ugly birdbrains he aren't dead " the vultures fled, revealing the pile of bones they had been pecking on.

" OH MY GOD... THEY KILLED OTTO.... YOU MONSTERS " Tuddrussel yelled and was about to chase after the birds to beat them up, when Larry interrupted him with a slightly mechanical cough for attention; " He is over there Einstein " and pointed at the 8 year old who was soundly asleep near the cliff wall.

" I knew that " mumbled Tuddrussel and went over to Otto to rush him awake; " Hey kiddo time to wake up we finally back with some water ".

Otto opened his eyes " You already back? " he yawned and stretched his arms.

" What ya mean kid we been gone for like six hours thanks to Columbus here's miscalculation " Tuddrussel referred to Larry.

" You never asked " Larry replied angrily and moved to the other edge of the place and sat down on sandy ground then began to repairing his damage units.

" Really.. six hours? I must really had overslept " Otto said surprised and yawned a little more.

" Yea well not much else to do in a sandy place like this.. say kiddo are you felling alright? you look a little greenish " Tuddrussel asked.

Otto had to admit he felt a little strange, but he didn't want to sound like a wimp so he just answered: " Sure I am fine just a little thirsty that's all ".

" Well luckily I found a water pool here grab some water " Tuddrussel handled Otto a bottle which he gladly accepted.

" Excuse me.. but it wasn't you who found the water hole it was my terrain searcher unit, you wouldn't be able to find water in an ocean " added Larry annoyed.

" Yea yea what ever ya say robot " Tuddrussel was too tired to take care of insults.

He walked over to the wood bag, turned the bag upside down and began making a fire camp of the now scattered wood on the ground.

" What ya say, could I get some fire here " Tuddrussel asked Larry which groaned and opened his finger and lighted the wood in a routine-like movement.

" What would you humans do without me "

" Getting real food? " Tuddrussel answered. " I hate you " Larry groaned and returned to his repairings.

Tuddrussel laughed victoriously over his small victory and lay down to get some rest.

" Larry you be the watch guy " he said before he fell asleep.

" Like I really cared if you got eaten by coyotes " Larry mumbled.

Otto didn't felt so tired anymore and decided to help Larry with his repairing, since Tuddrussel was snoring loudly he didn't had much chance of sleeping anyways.

" Hey Larry can I help you with anything? " He asked.

Larry looked up at Otto; " Oh well sure you can hold this wires, please give me the colour I request when I say so ".

He handled the boy the green, blue, yellow, black and brown wires. " Can do " Otto smiled.

After some time Otto felt a bit sleepy again.

He stood with the wires in his hands and looked out into the darkness.

The sand was kind of glowing thanks to the moonlight above.

He kept looking and was so focused on the desert, that he didn't heard Larry request for a yellow wire.

" Otto....Otto... OTTO !! " Larry yelled which made Otto snap out of his trance.

" Wha... oh yeah right the wires sorry " Otto replied.

" You sure you alright? " Larry asked a little worried. He had obviously overheard his and Tuddrussel's conversion earlier, Otto thought before answering him with a smile; " I am fine just tired.. this heat really makes you sleepy and the cold doesn't make it better ".

" Well you better get some sleep and remember to lay close to the fire cause it's going to be a lot colder " Larry admonished.

" Will do " Otto waved his hand in a quick salute then walked close to the campfire, laid down and fell asleep.

" Children " Larry sighed and returned to his repairings.

The next morning Tuddrussel woke up only to feel something was lying on his arm, he looked down and saw it was Otto who used his arm as a pillow.

Tuddrussel smiled to himself before he carefully switched his arm out with one of the bags Larry had made appeared yesterday.

Otto was too far into dreamland to notice any changes.

Tuddrussel got up and walked over to the robot who still was repairing itself.

" So Larry say how much longer before we can be back to the good olde station? " Tuddrussel asked.

" Would you quit bugging me there is still around a day and half before the repairs are done" Larry groaned.

" Well sorry grumpy.. it's just I am little worried about the kid the heat seems to annoys him a lot ".

" Yes I agree I don't think Otto can handle the heat either but than again who can blame him it's over 145 " Larry said.

" Oh my god it as hot as the sun " Tuddrussel panicked.

Larry lowered his mechanical eyebrows; " You idiot I meant Fahrenheit not Celsius and the sun's temperature is a lot higher than that ".

" Oh... right " Tuddrussel flashed a goofy smile, which made Larry raise a brow.

" Well we better get moving my terrain searcher unit has found a cave with some water nearby, if we stay here much longer then you two will end up as roasted beefs " Larry began to gather the bottles and bags.

" Sure I go get Otto " Tuddrussel said and ran over to the boy and shook him, but it didn't seemed to do the trick.

" Wow he is really fast asleep " Tuddrussel said to himself, and instead of waking the boy he just picked him up and joined Larry.

" We ready to go ".

Larry noticed Otto still asleep in Tuddrussel arms; " Why haven't you waked him up yet? ".

" I thought I might as well let him sleep for awhile he had some rough weeks " Tuddrussel replied and for the second time Larry had to agreed with him which frankly was beginning to scare Larry a little.

" Okay let's go so we can reach the cave before the day temperature hits its highest " Larry said and walked out from the shadows followed by Tuddrussel and Otto still in his arms.

They walked for 30 minutes before Otto began to show signs of waking up. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he noticed he was being carried.

" Hey " exclaimed Otto.

" Oh morning kid sorry but I just didn't wanted to wake ya up, ya were looking like ya were having a good time sleeping " Tuddrussel greeted him.

He lowered Otto to the ground so he could join in on the endless wandering around in the desert.

Otto had a hard time keeping up with them, he felt like someone had crushed him with a space station.  
He was beginning to feel dizzy too but he continued to walk.  
The faster he walked the sooner they would be there, wherever there would be he thought.

Tuddrussel was sweating like pig, some of the sweat landed on Larry.  
After some time he got tired of it and turned around to face Tuddrussel; " You know I do not like H2O in my system " he grumbled and was about to start a augment when he noticed Otto far behind them on the verge of collapsing.

" Oh dear lord Otto are you alright " He asked worried while running towards the boy followed by Tuddrussel. " I.. am just.. fine " Otto lied.

" Young man you tell me true and you tell me the true now " ordered Larry.

" Okay okay I don't feel so good.. happy? " Otto sighed.

" Why havn't you said anything? " Larry questioned him directly.

" Cause I thought it was just the heat and besides I don't want to sound like a wimp " Otto confessed. Larry turned his attention to Tuddrussel.

" This is all your fault you big baboon, why have you taught him such things, he is not a big muscle equipped brainless monkey like you, he is just a kid " Larry began.

" Well he has his right not to sound like a wimp " Tuddrussel answered childish.

" Arrww... I am just so mad at you I want to hit you " Larry exploded in anger.

" You and what army " Tuddrussel scornfully laughed.

Otto who was standing on the sideline was beginning to feel worse, the two infuriated voices fainted slowly together into a loud beeping sound, he felt a wave of nausea rushing over him and the world began to spin out of control.

" You are just a big....." Larry yelled but stopped when he saw Otto collapsed on the ground.

" OTTO! " He cried and ran over to boy.

" Kid? " Tuddrussel arrived at his side first and tried to slap Otto lightly in an attempt to wake him up but was stopped by Larry agitated voice; " You and all your violence, haven't you learned that it never solves anything ".

" Not now Larry he needs our help " Tuddrussel said. " You right " Larry agreed a third time and took a bottle of water and sprinkled a little water on Otto face in an attempt to awake him.

" You doing it all wrong robot " Tuddrussel took the whole bottle and splashed it over Otto whole body, but not even that seemed to awake the unconscious boy.

" Good work genius now he is all wet " Larry complained.

" Don't ya worry he dry it's hot enough out here to dry a Lassie dog " Tuddrussel claimed.

" You mean a collie? " Larry corrected and added; " Or in Otto's case a mini collie ".

" Yea yea sure what ever let's just get the kid to a shadowy place and see what's wrong with him " Tuddrussel said sounding almost worried, he picked the unconscious boy up then he and Larry began searching for a good place to rest.

" Let me see according to the terrain searcher unit there should be a shadowy spot 3 miles from here.. it's not as good as the cave I registered earlier but it can do for now " Larry said and pointed at the direction to go.

Tuddrussel looked down where the boy laid like dead weight in his arms; " Don't worry kid we get ya healthy in no time " he whispered to Otto and speeded up the pace.

At the last mile he walked/ran so fast that Larry had a hard time keeping up with him.

The shadowy place was like the first place but this place was covered with a lot of smaller rocks which together provided a large amount of shadow behind them.

Tuddrussel ran to the shadowy spot and placed Otto softly on the colder sand while trying to catch his breath. Larry quickly arrived and walked over to Otto.

" I hope my health unit still works " Larry said still a little mad over the situation Tuddrussel had brought them in, but he was to concern for Otto to begin an argument.

He typed on his computer and a blue laser came out from his finger tips he hovered his hand up and down Otto's body and typed in to get the scanning results:

**_  


* * *

_****_  
Otto Osworth_**

_**Health Breach** - Poison_

_**Symptoms **- Fever, drowsiness, loss of consciousness, muscle cramps, barfing, temporarily paralysis of body parts_

_**Treatment **- Should be treated with antidote as soon as possible or death might occur_

* * *

" Oh my " Larry said and showed Tuddrussel the monitor.

" What the... poison? but how? ".

" Hmm according to the computer, the poison comes from a scorpion species which was extinct around 100 AC " informed Larry.

" A scorpion? " Tuddrussel puzzled.

" Yes they lives under the sand and its says their sting is deadly if it is not cured in time ".

" Don't you have some kind of antidote on ya? " Tuddrussel asked.

" What do I look like to you a mini mall? no I left all the antidotes at the station, I didn't thought we would had any use for it and if we finally had I certainly didn't expect us to be stuck in a desert in the year 51 BC " Larry grumbled annoyed.

" But I do have some aspirin for the cramps and fever " he added.

" Good.. so how much longer to that cave of yours? " Tuddrussel asked.

" Let me see.. around one hour walk from here " Larry said.

" It will say 30mins run " Tuddrussel said and took off with a limp Otto hanging in his arms.

Larry stumbled a 100 meters behind Tuddrussel, busy complaining to himself.

Half an hour went by like that and despite the radiating heat from the dominating sun, Tuddrussel continued without a break.

Not until a huge stone formation, took shape out in the distance.

" That aren't no fantamohiva thingy again is it? " Tuddrussel jerked his head sideward toward Larry.

" The proper name is a fatamorgana, and no it is very real " Larry said from the information he got from his data unit.

With those words, Tuddrussel picked up the pace, and ran the last few 100 meters.

The cave opening was so deep it seemed to swallow all light from its surroundings like a miniature black hole.

As soon as Tuddrussel entered, he felt a refreshing wave of cold air hitting him while he tried to catch his breath, Larry came up to him from behind.

" ARHHH! " Tuddrussel screamed girlish, when he felt Larry's cold metal bumping into him from behind.

" Dammit Lare stop doing that, I can't see a thing here.. " Tuddrussel complained.

" Well eeeexcuse me, that I can't occupy the whole cave entrance with a enormous gorilla body of my own " Larry said sarcastic.

" Nevermind " Tuddrussel sighed and rolled his eyes; " Would ya mind lighten up… literally ".

A sudden flare of light coming from Larry's eyes lighten up the cave, they seemed to be in small hall, which led to a bigger cave room further ahead.

" There, you get the light, but you won't get the lighten mood, it's your fault we ended up here in the first place " Larry continued.

" HEY wait now a darn minute it aren't my fault that dumb watch of yours can't handle a little bit of dust " defended Tuddrussel.

" First of all, its not a watch, its an advance space continuum traveling unit, second it did not get damage by dust, it was damaged from the large amount of rocks there were thrown at me, which as good as I can recall was meant for you, you big baboon, just because you had to mess it all up like you always do " Larry hissed.

Tuddrussel was about argue back himself when a pain filled voice came from his arms; " Would guys.. please keep It down.. my head feels like it's about to explode "

" OTTO thank heavens you're awake, how are you feeling? "

" Beside you two yelling and my head feeling like a wandering time bomb I guess I am okay, what happened?, uhm.. and why am I wet? " Otto questioned.

" You were stung by a scorpion and passed out " Larry answered and was quickly interrupted by Tuddrussel; " Yeah kid ya gave us quite a scare there ".

" Oh " Said Otto and lowered his head sheepishly; " Sorry about that ".

" Its okay Otto " Larry assured the kid; " We are just glad to see you are feeling better and.. " Larry face expression change from compassioned to angry when Tuddrussel poked him like crazy while he was talking to Otto; " WHAT IS IT " He turned and explode into Tuddrussel's face.

" Shh.. uhm is it normal for cave walls to have eyes? " Tuddrussel whispered, referring to five pair of light reflecting eyes starring at them from a distance.

Larry gulped metallically as he slowly pointed the light at the shiny eyes.

As the light hit the mysterious shadows, it revealed five lion-size creatures with pointy ears.

"Hyenas " Larry whispered.

" Aw what cute doggies and such long fluffy ears "sugar coated Tuddrussel.

The two others looked at him with a puzzled look; " Uhm I mean cute dogs " Tuddrussel smiled and approached the large canine like creatures.

" Tuddrussel I don't think these uhm dogs are friendly " Otto stammered scared.

" Of cause they're look at their cute eyes and foaming mouths.. who's a pretty doggy " Tuddrussel baby talked one of the wildly aggressive hyenas.

It growled loudly as he began to petting it on its head.

" Where you guys going? " Tuddrussel asked when he noticed Larry gently pushed Otto further into cave. However he didn't take notice of the hyena's hungry look at his hand just above its head.

Before Tuddrussel knew it, the hyena had drilled its foamed covered teeth into his hand.

A loud painful cry echoed in the cave.

Tuddrussel quickly retreated his bitten saliva covered hand and shouted; " It's GO TIME!!! ".

The hyenas exchanged a confused look before they were knocked down by Tuddrussel one by one. The hyenas try to fight back and it succeed them to bite and scratch Tuddrussel a bit but after a while, they figured their chosen prey was too much trouble and fled deep into the cave through a side tunnel whining. Tuddrussel whose clothing was a bit shredded, dusted his hands off in a victoriously gesture as Larry returned with Otto.

* * *

See no real cliffhanger I am good girl now :P  
Well back to watching all the time squad episodes over and over again to get tuned into the universe once more.  
It might take a month before I update again or maybe a week its gonna depend on my homework.  
Teachers got a bad habit of trapping their poor pupils under an ocean of homework 2-3 months before the exam


	2. This story is back in business

I will delete this note when I update a new chapter just thought you guys should know that I have finally updated the story and I am not a total goner ;)


End file.
